Boating is a popular outdoor activity that is shared among friends and family members. The unpredictability of water lends a challenge to the boater and, depending on the size of the boat, typically requires at least two individuals to operate a boat safely. However, the introduction of personal watercraft has made operation by a single individual possible. This ability has made boating an affordable activity which may now be enjoyed by all individuals.
Personal watercraft includes jet-skis, wave runners, and similar water going vessels. Such watercraft can be easily maneuvered by a single individual. These watercraft are typically propelled by a water jet formed integral to the vessel. An individual need only operate simple controls to cause operation of the vessel to propel an individual to high speeds.
Although personal watercraft may be transported on a trailer, many individuals choose to leave such vessels in the water. However, unless properly conditioned, extended storage in the water can result in damage to the watercraft. For instance, the outer surfaces of a wave runner that is kept in a fresh water lake may become fouled with algae. This fouling will diminish vessel performance and detract from appearance of the watercraft. In addition, the algae may foul the propulsion jet. Additionally, if the vessel's engine is water cooled, algae buildup may foul the cooling system leading to premature engine failure. This fouling problem is even more troublesome if foreign matter such as mussel zebras attach to the operating components.
In addition, should a watercraft develop a leak in the hull, there is a possibility that the watercraft may sink if left unattended. Even visual inspection does not always reveal hull damage. For example, hydrolysis of the fiberglass can result in a hull breach that may result in a slow sinking of the vessel.
Leaving a watercraft in salt water can also be troublesome. Salt water, especially warm tropical water, can quickly cause vessel fouling. Barnacles will attach to the hull of a vessel and, in light of their hard shell, cause a most noticeable reduction in watercraft efficiency. Should the barnacles attach themselves to the cooling or jet intake, the result will be engine damage.
For these reasons, watercraft is raised out of the water to prevent the onslaught of problems, while keeping the vessel close to the water for ease of use. Large flotation platforms allow an individual to place a watercraft on top of the structure to inhibit contact with water. Some floating structures allow the watercraft to drive onto the support. However, if the structure is rigid, the watercraft may be damaged during the maneuver.
Another problem with floating structures of the prior art is that most such structures are fixed in length making them difficult to transfer or store. In the northern half of the United States, watercraft must be removed for the winter season due to the icing conditions. In these circumstances, the support structure must be removed. Due to structure size and associated weight, most structures are removed by several individuals. In addition, once the structure is removed, the size may cause difficulty in storing or transporting to another location.
Another problem with the prior art floating structures is the design parameters which require the structure to be sized to accommodate a type or size of watercraft. Watercraft may hold one, two, or more individuals. If the floating support structure is inappropriately sized or inadequate for a given vessel, a vessel owner may have to exchange the entire structure. In addition, should the vessel owner choose to purchase a larger watercraft, or a small boat, a fixed-sized support structure will not be adequate.
To accommodate the a variety of watercraft styles and shapes, several types of "temporary" modular docks have been developed. However, a typical problem that faces known modular docks is the difficulty of coupling the component sections during installation or disassembly. This problem is addressed by this embodiment.
In northern climates, where cold weather prevents boat use during a portion of a each year, docks must be removed from the water to avoid the crushing effects of ice. In southern climates, docks must also be removed periodically to combat algae or barnacle growth. As a result, individuals either assemble the component sections on shore or immerse their hands in water to perform the coupling necessary to form a docking structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,281,055 ('055) discloses one such coupling device that joins component sections to form a floating dock. This coupling device employs dog-boned shaped inserts that engage female sockets formed along the upper and lower surfaces of each component portion. The inserts are bolted together by an anchor rod threaded between the inserts, with each component section having a curvature to accept the anchor rod. Assembly of the '055 dock requires an individual to either turn the component sections on end or use a specialized tool to secure the components. Although the '055 dock may be assembled on the water, such assembly requires extreme care: the anchor rod is negatively buoyant and will sink if it is dropped or slips free before secured.
Other devices disclose cube-type floating docks such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,682,833, wherein the anchoring mechanisms are located in each corner. This provides the installer with the type of difficulties describe above. When a fourth cube is used to form a square, an individual must either install the anchoring mechanism out of the water or use a specialized tool join the components.
Thus, what is lacking in the art is a watercraft support structure that is lightweight in construction, modular in design, and allows for ease of assembly, disassembly, and storage. Additionally, there is a need for a modular watercraft support that will accommodate vessels of various lengths and may be increased in size to support small boats.
Watercraft of various types are referred to throughout this application. While specific examples of watercraft are given for illustrative purposes, it is to be understood that the present invention is suitable for all types of vessels which travel on water. These vessels include, but are not limited to small fishing boats, inflatable boats, kayaks, inflatable boats, rowing skulls, jet-propulsion boats, outboard and inboard/outboard boats, and seaplanes.